I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to audio communications within virtual reality systems. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to interactions between one or more users, wireless earpieces, and virtual reality systems.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of virtual reality technology is growing nearly exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of microprocessors, circuitry boards, projectors, displays, chips, and other components. Virtual reality systems, such as headsets, are decreasing in size and increasing in functionality, but are still bulky and heavy. The additional mass of headphone units worn by a user may further unbalance motion of the user's head when utilizing a virtual reality system. Tracking the location, position, motion, acceleration, and orientation, such as a user's head movements relative to the virtual reality environment may also be difficult. In addition, some existing systems and devices, such as external microphones, have significant latency when sending and receiving audio communications.